


Mama

by FacelessVoice



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, also rarepair JaeHope, as i like to call it, ft twice and exo, gotbang, homo hill is baby compared to this, is my life, it cleanses my soul just thinking about it, like boy oh boy, the superhero au no one asked for, think of it like two sweethearts radiating peace, this has been in my drafts forever, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessVoice/pseuds/FacelessVoice
Summary: Seoul is the city of opportunity and a breeding ground for violence. Corruption runs deep and superpowers make the city a constant battle ground. Only the new Super group GotBang is up to the task. If that task requires a ragtag group of misfits with their own problems to deal with; Each other! If Jinyoung has to save Yugyeom or listen to Jackson rant about Mark one more time he's quitting! Don't even get him started on Im Jaebum.





	1. Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me why I can't write one shots with only two characters like a normal person.  
> This will mostly be in Jinyoung's pov but it will switch to other characters when the time comes.  
> I'm really sorry I died for a few months there huehue  
> With that aside, enjoy!

There are different religions and beliefs on how people are born with powers. The US believes they are “chosen” from birth by a single god. Europe looks to several deities that each gift a child, while China obsesses over named and dates. Many Koreans believe the tree of life, Mama, gave powers to 12 warriors to protect her. I guess this comes from there being only 12 heroes in Korea when powers started showing up.

Of course now there's way more, and no such tree exists but the legend stuck. Everywhere is different, but the results are the same. Heroes. Humans with superhuman abilities who save the world from disasters, emergencies and their counterparts.

Let's not beat around the bush here, they're not gifted or chosen. Sometimes people got powers whether they wanted them or not. Which is how Park Jinyoung is in this situation in the first place. Using the wind to push off the ground and rooftop running to anywhere but with **him**. Jinyoung just wants a normal life delivering milk and mail before going to uni and returning home to his parents. Running with the wind, he can hear the crackle and rumble of electricity behind him.

See, some organizations like to recruit Supers. Or in Jinyoung’s case, harass him during his daily routine. It was considerate of them to wait until he finished his route but he didn't want to hear their sales pitch. A peak behind him and he could see his pursuer dressed in all black with two big, blue letters printed across his chest. JB. He had cold, dark eyes that sparkled like the electricity dancing over his pale skin. He wasn’t giving up or letting jinyoung’s flight advantage get to him. His mask made him more intimidating than needed and showed off his perfect jawline that could cut diamond. JB was jumping and running after Jinyoung with nothing but pure muscle and Jinyoung should really be paying attention to where he's going!

Seoul is a beautiful city with big buildings and usually Jinyoung enjoys it, but not right now. Right now he was already near the city’s outskirts, but his decision to pick a direction and run just bit him in the ass. The buildings were farther apart as they turned into houses and mountains. Where he really fucked up was trying to use the bike lane in the street to go uphill. It seems running at an incline was harder for Jinyoung and easier for JB. Honestly how was he supposed to know?

That's how Jinyoung ends up being tackled in the middle of the street at 5am with JB pinning him down. Any other time this situation would be wonderful but Jinyoung wasn't going to be a hero and JB weighed more than he looked. Also they were both sweating way too much. JB might look like a fallen angel, but Jinyoung is pretty sure he doesn’t.

Jinyoung headbutts JB, not the smartest idea oww, and rolls away as soon as he gets the chance.

“ _Ya!_ Are you happy? You found me, what now? My answer is still no. You may like the spandex and mask hair but I just want to finish school and work like everyone else.”

JB stood and rubbed his forehead, glaring at Jinyoung. He might have teased him about the outfit, however the black material clung to JB in all the right places. It showed the contrast of his slim waist and muscle everything. If Jinyoung was right then he at least had a six pack. Before he could look like he was staring even though he was obviously eating up JB like cheesecake (It should be illegal to be that fine). Jinyoung looked away and hoped he wasn't blushing.

Ever the gentlemen, JB held out his hand for Jinyoung. Who pointedly ignored him, picked himself up and dusted off the loose gravel imprinted on him during the fall. JB rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender.

“Listen, the program is small right now, but there’ll be more of us. So you won't always be on call.” JB had a sweet, dark chocolate voice to match his muscles. Stay strong Jinyoung, you’ve been tempted by better. Not really but he can pretend.

Jinyoung tried not to seem smaller and spoke curt, clear words. “I. Don't. Care. Being a hero has its consequences, like death threats and oh what else? Death, I could die. Literally. I'm not even that strong of a Super, 4 on a good day. You're what? A 6, what do you want with me? Find someone else.”

Before Jinyoung could walk away JB grabbed his wrist. Jinyoung was so ready to let him have it, but JB looked at him in silent plea. Jinyoung retracted his wrist but stood in place, letting him speak. He’s not going to be manhandled (yet). Besides if JB wanted to hurt Jinyoung he would have used a few hundred volts.

“You have a magnificent power. We could help so many people together. Crime and gang rates are at an all time high and the police aren't enough anymore. You're a good person inside, I know you care and that's why you don't want to do this, please? Please?” JB’s eyes bore into Jinyoung’s like his answer was worth the world and more.

Jinyoung tried to weigh the pro’s and cons well. JB was right when he said they could help Seoul, but that's what the police were for… but if the police couldn’t handle it someone's parent or child could end up… Families would be… No, he shouldn’t! He’s got his own family and things to worry about.

“There are a bunch of empty dorms heroes can live in for free.” Jinyoung’s head snapped up. No more living with his parents, he could give them the break they deserved. Which meant rent money went directly to school, which meant less debt after graduation. Which is 99% of his problems. No! He can’t just cave in after all that fuss, he’ll look like a little bitch.

“We’ll pay your tuition.”

“Deal.”

And that's how Jinyoung sold his soul to Big JYP. An organization that ran through government funds to train and house heroes for Korea. Everything was hush-hush and hidden in plain sight in downtown Seoul. The dorms were the top three floors in a twelve story building. Big Entertainment or something like that. Honestly not the best cover or name but whatever Jinyoung isn't paid to care. The reception area had 9 girls flitting about, filing and answering calls though headsets sweetly. They were all unbelievably young and beautiful. Jinyoung may be gay but he could appreciate when someone looked good. The girls looked too young actually, the youngest seemed foreign and 15 at most.

Before Jinyoung could question him, JB nods his head at one buried under paperwork. Her eyes light up in understanding and the doors beside the reception area magically open. Just like that only her flaming red hair can be seen from behind the papers. Inside the elevator JB’s eyes glitter as he pushes the 11th floor button and keeps his finger there. There’s a positive ding as the elevator moves. Jinyoung squints his eyes at JB.

“Fingerprint scanner,” he says shrugging and trying not to smirk, “all the rooms have them on the handle too.” Jinyoung just crosses his arms and studies the carpet.

He can’t give him the satisfaction of being impressed. He is and JB knows, but if Jinyoung says something JB wins. It doesn’t bother him one bit that JB still has that teasing smirk on his face, not one bit. Smug bastard.

JB clears his throat, suddenly serious. “I’ve only been here for a few months but those girls have been training for at least 3 years each. The red haired one, she’s been here for 10 years. She saw the rise and fall of Glam and 2pm _Sunbaenims_.”

Thinking back to the girls Jinyoung somehow doubts that they were training to be heroes for so long. They were all skin and bones doing desk work. Wouldn’t they have had their hero debuts already if they trained that long? JB can evidently read Jinyoung like a book and chuckles.

“I don’t know if JYPnim and Si-Hyuk Bangnim have decided on their debut but when they do, Seoul is gonna be taken by storm. They pack a punch in sparring, you’ll wish they were back behind their desks then.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes as they reach their floor.

He follows JB to the first door on the left but takes note of the hallway having 5 other doors and further along a big room shrouded in darkness. The door beeps as soon as JB grips it and they enter. As they’re taking off their shoes Jinyoung gets a sense that he’s never home often. Some boxes are still unpacked and bubble wrap runs rampant. Hopefully he’s not that unorganized all the time. As Jinyoung is looking around JB reaches a hand up and removes his mask. Jinyoung blinks and does a double take.

JB was even more gorgeous than he thought and sported 2 beauty marks above his left eye. What he wouldn’t give to touch JB’s cold features and handsome face. Then reality hits him and Jinyoung needs to not be staring right now. JB takes it as the right time to properly introduce himself.

“I’m Im Jaebum. We’re both the same year so there’s no need for _jondaemal_. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together so it’s just easier this way.” JB- no Jaebum puts on big, thick, black rimmed glasses and holds out his hand.

He sure was all business thought Jinyoung. It wouldn’t hurt to be civil with someone who would literally have his life in his hands at some point though. With that Jinyoung found it in him to face the dangerous beauty.

“You already know this but i’m Park Jinyoung, freshman at Seoul University majoring in theatre. And _banmal_ before the first date? I knew you were a fuckboy.” Jinyoung chuckled, shaking Jaebums hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Jaebum is nothing, if anything, a rude hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mobile upload bc rip in peace my pc. I've been mia as asual, I have no excuses -_- im just horrible. Anyway enjoy!

Now that Jinyoung’s moved into the building he’s really come to like it. His parents can finally enjoy some privacy and Jinyoung his freedom. His room is next to Jaebums and is decently spaced with an okay window view. Although, the best view on the floor is the dark room that turns out to be a living room. Jaebum just never bothered to open the blinds. It had two window walls and enough space for a kitchen and island plus couch.

Speaking of Jaebum Jinyoung has been blessed with a sight more beautiful than the rising sun. Jaebum getting out of the shower with nothing but a towel. Oh he’d take risking his life everyday just for that body. Sweet translucent drops sliding down firm abs. Everything about him was gorgeous. Ugh, his brain was a different story.

Honestly, Jinyoung doesn’t know what the guy is thinking half the time. He’s so stiff and formal, they’re not using banmal but they might as well be. That and it pisses Jinyoung off that Jaebum doesn’t need to talk to him to understand what he’s thinking. It actually gets under his skin when he gets caught staring and all he gets back is that sly smirk. Motherfucker knew he was hot.

It’s like a silent unspoken game. How long can Jaebum walk around shirtless before Jinyoung needs to suddenly leave the living room to do homework? He’s already flexed and stretched every which way in the living room, “Stretching before jogging is important Jinyoung.”

Somehow he’s in both heaven and hell. All the muscles and fan service he could ask for but if Jinyoung dared bring it up he not only loses, but the illusion is shattered. For now he accepts the unfair terms and tries to adjust. He’s not entirely sure how long he could keep it up for.

Just the other day Jaebum reached a new low. He woke Jinyoung up at 9am, it wouldn’t have bothered Jinyoung but he was awake until 4am the night before writing an essay he procrastinated for his Korean lit class. Cranky and fuming he throws open the door to yell something like, “What the fuck Jaebum!”

Instead he’s met by Jaebum in his hero outfit. It’s at that moment Jinyoung realizes he never really got to enjoy jaebum in all his spandex glory the first time. He sure did now, too tired to “play the game” properly. His sleep-addled brain tries to soak up what it can while Jaebum stands there, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“I’m gonna go stop a robbery, be ready when I get back.”

Jaebum takes off leaving Jinyoung yelling in the wind (how ironic), “What do you mean? Ready for what?” He doesn’t know why he bothers anymore.

Compromising Jinyoung’s need to sleep and Jaebum's impromptu request he changes into comfortable clothes and passes out. He swears he blinks and Jaebum is there again. If Jaebum were less handsome by even a degree Jinyoung would have rolled over and ceased to exist. He can already feel the bags under his swollen eyes.

“C’mon sleeping beauty, i’m trying to get this done before your afternoon class. Unless you’d rather have me carry you?” Jinyoung falls out of bed glaring holes into JaeBum's retreating form and fading laughter. Was nothing sacred?

“You still haven’t told me what this is for!”

 

“Again!”

He braces himself knowing he’s surrounded. The “basement” is a pure white room and expansive enough that all 9 girls can circle him with ease. One with pink tipped hair turns invisible setting the others off.  
He dodges the one with superspeed and manages to throw her into the telekinetic one. One flares her eyes blue before charging over to him. Jinyoung backs away tripping over the presumably invisible one.

“Ya! Can I fight like 2 or 3, do I have to fight all 9 of you at once?” None of the fights had lasted longer than 15 seconds. Jinyoung couldn’t micro manage so many girls. He felt like he was getting nowhere.

One of the shorter ones with long black hair and bangs marches up to Jinyoung. It’s the red haired receptionist from his first day, Nayeon. Her eyes turned blue as she stared him down. She taps her foot and hums responsively then leaves brushing past Jinyoung.

“You should know your enemy will not do the same. Dahyun, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung! Bring honor to Once!” The three young girls salute her replying, “Twice!”

Now that he wasn’t up to his throat in girls Jinyoung could put up a better fight. Chaeyoung, the short haired one, flits toward Jinyoung ready to fist fight. He uses his powers to redirect most of her hits. The wind pushes her smaller hands away from Jinyoung's face or take the force from her hits.

She growls in frustration, eyes glowing blue. All the girls eyes glow blue before they used their powers. He only had seconds to act. Jinyoung doesn’t know what she does but he puts some distance between themselves.

Jinyoung feels a force pull up his shirt over his head. He takes it off as quickly as he can but somehow ends up with his shirt stuck on his arms, effectively binding them together.  
One of the three pushes forward. It’s the youngest receptionist he saw his first day with glossy black hair. He can remember her nameplate as Tzuyu. She stomps on the floor causing a mini earthquake to unbalance Jinyoung. He steadies himself by pushing at the floor with his wind power and tries to untangle himself from his own clothing.

Dahyun, who had been quietly waiting in the back, finally flared her eyes at him. Jinyoung rips his shirt off in time to dodge the hits from her. Except there’s two attacking him and then three. It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung is on the ground tapping out from dozens of Dahyun's.

The leader Nayeon shakes her head in disapproval, “what did you learn?”

He’s out of breath from fighting for who knows how many times today. The Dahyun copies slide back into the original and she helps him up. Jinyoung shakes the dizziness away and tries to think of an appropriate answer.

“Dahyun is scary and could beat me up on her own.”

Jaebum snickers from his spot like he’s not fighting Momo at mach speed. Jinyoung doesn’t want to remember how failed his fights with her went. Jeongyeon makes an obnoxious error sound from beside Sana.

“Your enemies won’t fight fair and you shouldn’t expect them to, you have to be prepared for anything. Your underestimation of Dahyun could have cost you your life.”

Jinyoung runs his hand through his sweat soaked hair and huffs. He knows she’s right and she’s just trying to help him but he’s still frustrated. Nayeon twists her mouth and activates her power for a few seconds.

“Come back tomorrow and try again.”

As awkward as it is Jinyoung bows to her and heads back up the elevator. His body is bruised in various purples and one nasty yellow one on his left calf. Just pushing the elevator buttons brings shocks of pain up his arm. He thinks his fist might be broken. Jinyoung tries to shower but the water pressure hurts even his smallest bruises. He settles for a bath with steaming hot water. The heat makes his blood pulse faster and he can feel it course throughout his body.

The water is so soothing and relaxing he ends up dozing off. Between all the adrenaline filled fights and staying up late to write his essay it’s a miracle he even made it back to the dorm. A light knocking pulls him back into consciousness. The water is much colder and his skin beyond pruny, he’s amazed he didn’t drown.

“Jinyoung you’re gonna catch a cold. Are you okay in there?”

Jaebum knocks a few more times until Jinyoung shouts back. His footsteps pitter patter away leaving Jinyoung by himself again. He quickly finishes and heads to his room. While Jinyoung is getting dressed Jaebum knocks lightly almost tentatively. Jinyoung goes to open the door after getting dressed incredibly slowly. Not that doing it slowly lessened the pain in any way.

Jaebum takes one look at Jinyoung and winces. It irritates Jinyoung that he’s in no way threatening after being beat to a pulp by a couple teenage girls, he didn’t even feel that threatening beforehand. It never feels good to be beaten so easily.

“Those are some bad bruises.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Snarks Jinyoung.

Jaebum rolls his eyes at the sarcastic tone and helps Jinyoung lie down on his bed. Jinyoung buries himself under his pillows and thinks about dying. There’s a weight dip in the mattress telling him Jaebum is sitting on the edge by his feet.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung doesn’t bother to move the pillow covering his face. He’s probably hoping for suffocation.

“Just peachy.”

“I’m serious Jinyoung. I’ll leave if that helps.”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t like Jaebum seeing him like this when he wasn’t even that great to begin with. He also doesn’t want to be alone and hurting. As he’s getting up to leave Jaebum hears a muffled reply.

“What?”

“I said, ‘you can stay’”

He’s so glad he’s buried, if Jaebum could see his face he feels like he’d die. This day couldn’t get any worse. That’s all he can think when the bruises and welts hurt everything.

“Don’t you have class though? It must be soon.”

Fuck! Jinyoung completely forgot he had to go to class. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, his groaning and sounds of frustration inform Jaebum of this. How could he forget?

“Do you want the hero treatment? I could carry you to class and bring you home, that’s what partners are for.”

Jaebum sounds sincere even though there’s a chuckle or two in there. As nice of an offer it is he doesn’t think he could stand moving or being in class and pretending he was fine. Not to mention his friends would want to hang out and rough-house. There’s no way he’d live through it.

“I’m just gonna text my friend to take notes for me. I already submitted the assignment so i’ll only be losing attendance points. I’m just gonna die now.”

Jinyoung gets the impression Jaebum is rolling his eyes at him. Cold air hits Jinyoung's face as Jaebum pulls the pillow pile off of him one by one. He can only glare at Jaebum as the sadistic bastard sits there enjoying is pain.

“You could make yourself useful and get me some aspirin instead of making me defenseless.”

“I could do you one better” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, skeptically. “Relax, It’s nothing bad. Let me see your leg.”

Jinyoung shifts his leg onto Jaebum’s lap. He feels a bit like it’s a trap for something else but Jaebum gently holds his leg and looks to him. “This might feel weird but I promise it won’t hurt.”  
Small electrical currents run from Jaebum's biceps to the tips of his fingers onto Jinyoung’s ankle. It tingles his nerves and causes an uncomfortable itch under his skin, he has to resist moving to scratch it. Jaebum moves his hands up his calves concentrating on the yellow bruise hurting Jinyoung the most. It changes to purple before fading back into his skin color. Jinyoung’s eyes widen in surprise.

Jaebum sees his face and smiles. Of course his high level destructive power could heal. He’s too perfect! Today’s sparing flashed through Jinyoung’s mind, Jaebum was so controlled and chic compared to him. It was going to be a long training period.

As Jaebum moves his hands up Jinyoung's thighs alarm bells start ringing in his head. This was bad, really bad. Worse than when Wonpil assured him his fruity drink did NOT have soju in it, only for Jinyoung to feel the burn hours later while projectile vomiting behind the bar at 3am.

Meaning any decision he makes for pleasure will surely come and bite him in the ass. But Jaebum's hands are so warm and soothing it ached the emptiness all his previous responsibilities filled. Who needed a relationship or hook ups when you had to keep up bills, grades, and appearances. Certainly not Jinyoung.

Which is why he’s tempted to take advantage of Jaebum. Just placing his hands on his and guiding them up would send the message. Jinyoung would see him sweating and panting, becoming unraveled. His hair disheveled and expression lewd only for Jinyoung.

Then jaebum gently removes his hands and Jinyoung feels shame. They had something more important than a mere one night stand. They were partners. He hates admitting it, but saving Seoul came before anything else. Even though Jaebum drives him up the wall with all the teasing, it wasn’t real.

Jaebum goes over all the bruises Jinyoung points out smoothly and without a word. He would probably banter with Jaebum about being superboy or something snide but Jinyoung can’t get over his dirty thoughts from earlier. It’s not like Jinyoung hadn’t thought something similar before. This time was different, he thought it right in front of him. And he almost went through with it too! Jinyoung was going crazy.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Jinyoung freezes as Jaebum removes his hands from him. There’s no way he could read his mind. He was caught red handed, all the things Jinyoung thought were previously private were rushing to the surface brightening his face. Jaebum's scary accuracy with Jinyoung's mood and temperament couldn’t be telekinetic, right?

“You want to fight the girls again, don’t you?”

Jinyoung breathes a sigh of relief. Of course Jaebum didn’t have a second power, no one did. Those were deadly and unheard of. Jaebum raises his hand towards Jinyoung's face awkwardly slow. What was he doing? Should he stop him? Jinyoung almost stands up and leaves and yet he doesn’t. He lets Jaebum move his hand closer to heal the bump on his cheekbone. He didn’t even notice that was there.

“Well I wouldn’t. I can only heal by accelerating your cell regeneration. If I do it too much I could age you faster than what's natural.”

“Only emergencies?” 

“Only emergencies.” Parrots Jaebum. 

“What if I have a bad pimple? I’m an actor, my face is my life.” Questions Jinyoung playfully.

“Concealer exists.”

Jinyoung brings his hand up to cover his mouth to laugh. This was good. He shouldn’t mess with it for a lay.

“Are you gonna stay, we could try teaming up against them.”

“Actually, I think i'll go to class. Maybe when I come back.”

He tries not to sound down about it and even smiles for Jaebum. This was for the best. Jaebum leaves a bit after to let Jinyoung get ready. If he pauses at the door Jinyoung doesn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If theres any confusion with twice members its because I wrote them as ooh ahh era with random powers but then halfway through signal came out and I've had to comb through chapters and rewrite them so my apologies tt


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dressed Jinyoung waits at the bus stop to go to his university. He wonders what Wonpil and Younghyun will think of the mess Jinyoung's in.

 

“JB IS  _ THE _ I-”

 

Jinyoung clamps his hand over his friend’s mouth and shushes him. He looks around and makes sure his classmates aren’t eavesdropping before removing his hand.

 

“God, Wonpil keep that big mouth of yours shut,  _ I  _ can barely know about this!”

 

His handsome friend nods his head and zips his lips causing his dimples to pop out. He’s nodding excitedly and begging to talk about it with his eyes.

 

“Fine, what do you know?”

 

“I just can’t believe he’s  _ the _ Im Jaebum. You have to know who he is, everyone does.”

 

What?

 

“He goes to school here?”

 

“You bet your peachy buns he does. Who do you think writes the ballads for the theatre club’s original musicals? He’s a sophomore just like us but he’s in the vocal and composing classes.”

 

There’s a thunk as Younghyun plops himself next to Jinyoung. Carelessly throwing his bag on his desk.

 

“Who are we talking about?” He asks sounding uninterested but with nothing better to do.

 

“Im Jaebum”

 

“Oh yeah he’s hot. And unavailable.”

 

Jinyoung is still reeling from the revelation that Jaebum not only goes to his school but has been nearby in the performing arts department. And how did his friends know who he was? As these question zip by Younghyun’s latest casual statement stops Jinyoung’s thoughts right on their path.  _ Unavailable? _

 

“Wait, what do you mean unavailable?”

 

Did Jaebum have a girlfriend or something? They’ve been passively flirting for two weeks, Im Jaebum was such a player. Younghyun hums thoughtfully as Wonpil starts off. 

 

“Okay so he used to go on dates here and there but he was really into his music so it was rare for him to go out. But a few months ago he just straight up turned everyone down. It didn't matter who they were.”

 

“He turned down Lee Youngjae of all people.” Younghyun adds mid text.

 

“But if he’s JB it totally makes sense why he stopped. Oh this is big!” Jinyoung kicks his friend from under the desk and clicks his tongue at him.

 

“It’s also a secret, if you out him you out me. I will drop you from 10 stories high Wonpil.”

 

His friend looks dejected at the harshness of his words rather than the kick. He looks ready to tell Jinyoung more when the professor walks in. 

 

It's hard to focus on class for two hours without his mind going back to Jaebum. At least he wasn’t just using Jinyoung because it wouldn’t be the first time. Then again Jinyoung could just be an outlet for him. No one else but him knew JB’s secret and letting someone know for a hookup was dangerous. 

 

His scattered thoughts always led back to the possibility of them. They were the only ones in the dorm and the temptation was high. Although the odds were definitely against them being a “thing”, if Jinyoung tried it could happen.

 

Did he even know Jaebum enough to want something serious? Jinyoung was infamous for hating his ex’s, even if they were few and far between. It would be bad to take the dorm and part time hero opportunity for granted.

 

That’s right! Jinyoung decided earlier to not take it further. Im Jaebum would have to be even more of a tease for him to crack. No more flustered reactions. If life was a play then Jinyoung was going to play his role his way.

 

Class had continued idly in the background while Jinyoung monologued. It passes by in a blur he knows well. Soon he’s packing up and going with his friends to eat. It's almost like Jinyoung didn’t spend hours fighting this morning.

 

“I'm really craving  _ Soondae _ right now, guys.” Wonpil moans as they pass a specialty shop.

 

Younghyun chuckles and shakes his head, “What are you, pregnant?” 

 

Jinyoung steers his bickering friends to a convenience store without them noticing. He buys  _ ramyeon _ and sausages before microwaving them. At some point Wonpil starts pouting but Jinyoung pretends he can’t see it. When his “food” is “cooked” he moves outside to sit at a shaded table with his friends in tow.

 

“I’m technically older Jinyoung, you should be going where I tell you. At least pay attention to me-” Wonpil only stops talking when Jinyoung shoves a sausage in his face. He’d never hear the end of it otherwise.

 

Younghyun sips at his coke before passing it to a dejected Wonpil. He was such a child, how did his  _ Dongsaeng  _ and _ Hyung _ spoil him? Jinyoung was younger and Younghyun recently came back from the states, Wonpil should’ve been more mindful. 

 

Younghyun says something that flusters Wonpil and they shove each other in the convenience store’s cheap plastic chairs. Jinyoung eats his food occasionally stopping to laugh at their antics. They bump the table and accidentally hit Jinyoung in the ribs where there was a bruise hours before. It didn’t hurt but his friends apologize before arguing over who started it.

 

Jinyoung's not so sure what he was so worried about, he was doing fine balancing school and hero work. The more time he spends with Im Jaebum the more he realises their partnership is tiptoeing an invisible line. It’s something far more dangerous than what Jinyoung can physically fight.

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Across the street Im Jaebum is walking with Sungjin. He knows it's Sungjin from the way Wonpil and Younghyun follow Jinyoung's line of sight and hiss his name. 

 

They all panic for various reasons. Wonpil hides under the table on an uncomfortable Younghyun's lap who’s miserably trying to look the other way. Jinyoung gulps down his noodles and tries to hide his face in his hot ramyeon bowl. He doesn’t know why his friends are avoiding Jaebum’s friend but he wasn’t about to reveal his massive not-crush. It was a collective effort to appear normal and inconspicuous. 

 

It’s Jinyoung’s luck that they’re spotted and it’s Wonpil’s that they sit at their table. The broth in his mouth is extremely hot, the corners of his eyes water. Still he keeps the bowl up to hide. He can feel Jaebum’s stare from behind his head.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

Just kill Jinyoung now, he can’t wait for natural causes. He doesn’t answer in the hopes that him and his friends could come back from this somehow. Sungjin pokes Wonpil making him cling tighter to Younghyun.

 

“And what are you doing there?”

 

Jinyoung finally chokes on his soup making the most ugly sounds right in front of Jaebum. Younghyun reaches over to pat Jinyoung but Wonpil is restricting him by still trying to hide in his lap. Meanwhile Jaebum sits next to Jinyoung and Sungjin between him and “Not here!” Wonpil.

 

“H-hyung! You’re here? We were… hanging out.” Wonpil stammers pretending he wasn’t hiding. What a mess.

 

“Just bro’s being dudes together.” Younghyun chimes in causing Wonpil to blush harder. Jinyoung is gonna lose every last shred of dignity in front of Jaebum that he can, friends included.

 

“Oh, excuse my rude  _ dongsaengs _ . I’m Park Sungjin,” He clasps Jinyoung’s hand in a easy going handshake very reminiscent of a cool  _ Hyung _ . “And you?”

 

“Park Jinyoung.” A look passes between Sungjin and Jaebum carrying a silent conversation. Mischievous on Sungjin’s side and threatening on Jaebum’s. Whatever it was it passed so quickly it almost didn’t happen. 

 

Eventually Wonpil comes out from hiding and Sungjin ruffles his hair further reddening the tips of his ears. He lifts his collar to his his neck. Sungjin smiles endearingly at him. Jinyoung's so glad he doesn’t have Wonpil’s subtlety and density. 

 

Speaking of subtle, Jinyoung looks over at Jaebum and finds him with his mouth open to tell him something.

 

“We’re going to the dorm right now, we’ve got something to talk about,” Jaebum looks at everyone at the table with a special glint in his eye, “away from prying ears.”

 

Jinyoung and his friends are confused at their  _ Hyung’s _ conspiring smirks. God, what was Im Jaebum dragging him into now? Jinyoung is still thinking about it as they get up leave, he throws away his forgotten soup. This wasn’t going to be good.

  
  


Back home in the dorm they take the normal way up. Wonpil and Younghyun bump each other in silent excitement watching Jaebum use the scanner. Why were Jinyoung’s friends literal 3 years olds? Neither Jaebum or Sungjin seem to mind their rowdy  _ dongsaengs _ . They set up on the living room couches to talk about whatever Jaebum couldn’t in public.

 

“Let's just get it out in the open,” Sungjin starts. “Jaebum and Jinyoung can’t look after the city themselves. They need back up and Big JYP need a cover for their “entertainment” side.”

 

They look at Jaebum and Sungjin waiting for an explanation. Jinyoung doesn’t like where this is going. Were they going to do what he thought they were? No way! Younghyun and Wonpil were about as useful as toddlers when it came to powers. This was about something else then.

 

“While me and Jinyoung will help disasters during the day, and at night if we can, you guys will be our back up. And on days when you don’t have Uni you’ll have schedules as a K-rock group.”

 

Jaebum laughs at Wonpil and Younghyun turning to each other after the news. They were in the performing arts department for their respective instruments at university. The only reason they ever met Jinyoung was because they needed another elective credit and Theatre had openings. 

 

All this does is remind Jinyoung of the time Wonpil forgot his lines during show night and Jinyoung had to adlib and save both their asses. That and Younghyun called Macbeth by name backstage and got unanimously kicked out mid-performance. Although Younghyun assured him the audience couldn’t tell Wonpil forgot his lines and Jinyoung was flawless, they did notice he was suddenly switched for a different actor.

 

Really his friends shouldn’t be trusted with this.

 

Sungjin goes on answering their questions. Yes, they would debut like a regular group. No, they would not be instantly famous etc.

 

“See Wonpil! Now you won’t regret not being a trainee.”

 

Sungjin winces, “You still have to go through a training period.” Jinyoung’s friends groan and sink into the couch.

 

“It's only a few weeks while you get used to juggling your double life.”

 

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum who’d been watching the interaction in much of the same way he was. He knows him and Jaebum weren’t included in this debut business but he was summoned alongside his friends nonetheless. He hopes Jaebum can read his face enough to know what he’s silently asking.

 

Jaebum motions him over to his side on the other couch. He treads over careful not to burst his friends happy bubble. Plopping himself next to Jaebum their knees touch and Jinyoung's heart flutters for a second before returning to normal.

 

“We’re gonna be doing model shoots occasionally. As far as our coverup is on the website we’re trainees. I'm a song producer and you’re an aspiring actor.”

 

Jinyoung squints his eyes at Jaebum, “Does this mean we have to actually do photo shoots? On top of school and Super work?”

 

Jaebum nods and laughs at Jinyoung's forlorn face. His precious sleep, scarce as it was, was gone now. Jinyoung was gonna cry.

 

“If it makes you feel better they’re real offers. You might even get casted for a drama before you graduate. At least we’re not alone anymore.”

 

As much as he loves his friends, being around them 24/7 was gonna drive him nuts.  “So which rooms are they taking?”

 

“About that…” Jaebum looks a bit sheepish rubbing his neck. Jinyoung waits patiently for him to continue.

 

Ding!

 

The elevator doors open revealing two boys just as surprised to see them as they are. Jinyoung takes one look at the glasses wearing blondie and the dark haired teen next to him. Two people who weren’t supposed to have access to their dorm appear, which jaebum would have mentioned. They make eye contact with Jinyoung over the couch and he’s the first to attack. 

 

He strikes his palm in their direction to send a rushing wall of air meant to unbalance them. The blonde one shields the other one and huffs his own winding force of air at Jinyoung, who’s off the couch and in a defensive stance. Jinyoung splits the wind sent his way easily and runs when he has a chance. Unlike Jinyoung’s wind bending abilities this stranger had to physically intake and exhale the air heaving his chest exponentially. Jinyoung takes advantage of this and rushes him for a physical fight.

 

There had been general exclamations and shouts from the group in the living room. The fight between the two wind users made it impossible to be heard over. Jinyoung was too physically far from the others for them to intervene, tuning out his hearing to focus on his powers and other senses. The hair on the back of Jinyoung's neck rose.

 

He’s as in tune with the air as a fish with water and noticed the change immediately. Fighting always carries the feeling of electricity in the air, but his wasn’t just any feeling. It was Jaebum’s lighting zapping through the air. Not wanting friendly fire Jinyoung stops advancing on the intruders to roll to the side. Crouched on the floor he looks at his partner questioningly.

 

“What the actual fuck!” exclaims the blonde one bumping into the black haired one he was protecting just seconds ago. Jinyoung could understand his english if only because swear words were the first english he learned.

 

“I’ll electrocute the next person to move.”

 

They all freeze in place as Jaebum walks over to Jinyoung, his electricity crackling occasionally. It’s very reminiscent of their first meeting. This time the hard glare and pointed steps are directed at  **Jinyoung** . Jaebum pulls him up and holds his left upper arm as they turn toward the two.

 

“Wonpil and Younghyun aren’t staying in this dorm because they have more members in their team. They’ll be taking the floor below us.”

 

Jinyoung glows bright red at his mistake. Jaebum lets go of his arm and Jinyoung is immediately apologetic. He bows and says sorry to the last two from Sunjin’s team. Jaebum immediately follows and they join the rest of the group. 

 

Wonpil and Younghyun know the two joining their newly made team. They greet each other excitedly. “Jae! Dowoon! You should have told us in music theory earlier!” Wonpil complains.

 

They both shrug and the blonde one side eyes Jinyoung. Jinyoung legitimately fucked up. He feels so bad his first instinct was to fight them and the blondes prying eyes burn shame into him. He breaks eye contact and slinks over to the kitchen.

 

There isn’t much he can do to besides make a peace offering. Switching on the tea kettle and rummaging around for something decent to serve alongside it. Cola or something would be easier but their fridge is still bare. Him and Jaebum really needed to go shopping.

 

No, Jinyoung needs to go shopping. Making Jaebum go with him when he was probably angry at him was not a good idea. He should know his place in Im Jaebum’s life. Friend, sidekick, and dormmate, yes. Family, hero, and boyfriend, no. Jinyoung doesn’t know why he’s so upset it’s not the latter. He shakes off the voice urging him to stray from friendship.

 

Jinyoung moves the drinks onto a tray to serve the others. He makes an effort to smooth his face down into pleasant and peaceful. He briefly interrupts the conversation with his entrance. Various thank you’s echo back to him once he places down the tray. When Jae takes his cup Jinyoung places one of his hands down between them on the table and the other on his chest.

 

“I’m really sorry about that. No one mentioned there were people coming over and I’ve never met you. I hope you know i’m not trying to make excuses, I really didn’t know you would be joining and i’m sorry.”

 

Younghyun murmurs something to Jae that makes him flush and stutter in english.

 

“He says it’s cool, he was just protecting Dowoon. Also he likes your powers.”

 

It makes Jinyoung move his hand from the table and chuckle. Ah, if Jinyoung wasn’t so thick headed he would have noticed the protective way he hovered over the younger one. It's obvious Jae’s older than Dowoon, since he’s so baby faced and any good  _ hyung _ would protect their  _ dongsaeng _ . 

 

“Same power,” greets Jinyoung holding his hand out.

 

“Same power!” Jae echoes pulling Jinyoung into a half hug.

 

It calms down soon after. Jinyoung gets filled in on their double life plan to avoid suspicions. Modeling sounds simple enough and all his friends encourage him that his flare for dramatics would land him a role in acting. Jinyoung punches Younghyun who hisses and tries shoving back, which Jinyoung ignores.

 

“Wow  _ hyung _ , you gotta bully the kid who barely has a power?”

 

To prove his point Jinyoung shoves him back onto the floor grinning smugly. It’s not his fault Younghyun is so useless in that department. Dowoon hesitantly joins the conversation.

 

“Does your power have a limit like Jae-hyung?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head no. With his pointer finger he blasts a stream at Wonpil that he doesn’t stop until his hair’s in disarray. Jae brightens up at Wonpil’s frown and everyone else erupts into laughter.

 

“You guys are all just jealous my hair was on point.” He sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung and fixes his hair muttering under his breath.

 

Later at night, after his friends retired out to their dorm below, Jinyoung headed up to the building's rooftop. Truth be told he didn’t think he was allowed be on the roof but there was something bothering him. He couldn’t exactly be seen leaving the building this late at night for a walk. 

 

Pacing the dorm would drive his new neighbors crazy and Jaebum would ask him what was wrong. Jinyoung didn't even know, what would he tell his partner? He was thinking of all the new responsibilities he agreed to; laborious training against little tanks, impromptu photo shoots and acting gigs, saving South Korea. On top of school! It was a bit much.

 

Jinyoung paces until he sits and watches the city below. Every light in a window was a person or family with a story. Whether they knew it or not in case of a disaster it would be him to respond. Jinyoung couldn't fail, it wasn't even remotely an option. Starting tomorrow he would do everything in his power to do his best. That’s what a hero should be like.

 

The updraft beside the building fluffs his hair up. It reminds him that life is fleeting and even though he’s juggling a lot and is overwhelmed he would get used to it. He would get through this with Jaebum. Like the wind starting slow and hitting a wall, his only option was to go up.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

Jaebum’s deep timbre was soft on Jinyoung's ears. Of course Jaebum would find him. It's not even that Jinyoung was hiding. More like he needed time by himself to absorb the big changes happening in his life. 

 

“Enjoying the view.”

 

Jaebum nodded before sitting down next to Jinyoung. “You do that a lot.” He replies, gazing at the lights below. Jinyoung burns bright red. So he’s being called out now?

 

“When you came over the first time, the first thing you did was open the blinds.” Jaebum continues. It was after agreeing to being a hero when Jinyoung promptly walked out and brightened the dark room. He never did ask why Jaebum left it like that before.

 

“I was living with them closed for so long by myself, I never realised how big and bright that room was.”

 

He turns to Jinyoung and locks their gazes together. The chic and sexy Im Jaebum looked impossibly soft in a ratty t-shirt and jeans, his hair being tousled by the wind and illuminated by city lights. 

 

It didn't occur to Jinyoung that being by Jaebum's side was an active choice on Jaebum's part. Sure, Jaebum said as much in the beginning. But he approached Jinyoung as a super under a company with unknown motives. Here, under the stars and staring into Jaebum’s eyes, it felt like Jaebum thought very hard about Jinyoung being beside him through thick and thin.

“Here, let me see your wrist.”

 

Jinyoung lets Jaebum’s fingertips trace his right wrist gently. They both stay quiet throughout the process. It felt like any noise would break the moment between them.

 

“Jaebum! I need you to shock some sense into Wonpi- Oh! Shit, i’m sorry, I’ll come back later.” Sungjin awkwardly backpedals into the elevator. Thinking objectively, their faces were admittedly closer than Jinyoung remembers. They both move back and Jaebum's warm fingers were replaced by the touch of cool metal.

 

It’s a digital wristwatch that seemed simple and modern enough. There were no discerning details or signature brand marks.

 

“This is your communicator. The boys downstairs have them too. This lets everyone know where everyone is at and when we receive any incoming calls.”

 

Despite how light it was Jinyoung could feel the invisible weight of it. This was really happening.

 

“When you have time hook it up to your phone.”

 

“What about yours?”

 

Jaebum stands and heads to the elevator. Jinyoung knows his wrists were empty and he didn't have a communicator like Jinyoung. Jaebum reaches his hand up and fixes his glasses into place after calling for the elevator..

 

“I’m fine.”

 

The elevator dings open and all of Sungjins team tumbles onto the ground. They all scramble to stand and give Jaebum room. Wonpil is shoved to the front almost like a sacrifice instead of a representative.

 

“We totally weren't spying. That would be rude. We were umm…”

 

“Making out.” Younghyun supplies.

 

“Right! Right, we were making out!”

 

Jae snickers at Wonpil for falling for it, who stomps on Sungjins foot instead of Younghyun.

 

“Right.” replies Jaebum squinting at the mess of a team. He pushes for his floor and winks at Jinyoung before the doors close together. Ah, Im Jaebum was always going to be a curveball ball for Jinyoung wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, so uh, i'm alive again. *nervous laughter*  
> Okay, in all seriousness both college and my work were kicking my ass (I even had a career change?)  
> So i've been quietly writing various multi chapter fics, including this one and homo hill.  
> I don't really have a set schedule for posting since i'm already at the "what is sleep?" phase of my life  
> Again, really sorry for leaving you all in the dark. I hope you guys accept all my wip's as an apology.


End file.
